Perisno formulas
Formula of troop wage Basic troop_wage = (((troop_level+4)^2)/25)*((100+troop_level/2)/100)*((1000+troop_charisma*15)/1000) Is the troop mounted? troop_wage = troop_wage*1.5 Is the troop a horse archer? troop_wage = troop_wage*1.2 Is the troop a hero companion? troop_wage = troop_wage*2 Is the troop's looting > 4? troop_wage = troop_wage*0.8 Is hard mode enabled? troop_wage = troop_wage*1.25 Is the troop a dwarf? troop_wage = troop_wage*0.9 Final_troop_wage = (troop_wage*(100-5*player_leadership)/100)*0.8 Custom mercenaries' wages also depend on the quality of their equipment. Upkeep of garrisoned troops is halved. Formula of NPC lords' troop wage Basic troop_wage = (((troop_level^2)+50)/30) Is the troop mounted AND not garrisoned? troop_wage = troop_wage*1.25 Final_troop_wage = troop_wage*(100+(lord_leadership-5)*(-5))/100 Custom mercenaries' wages also depend on the quality of their equipment. Upkeep of garrisoned troops is halved. Formula of prisoner price (ransom value) Basic prisoner_price from ransom brokers = ((troop_level+10)^2)/6 Basic prisoner_price from Ramun = (((troop_level+10)^2)/6)*100/120 Final_prisoner_price = prisoner_price*0.75 Formula of troop upgrade cost As of 0.81... Troop_upgrade_cost = ((troop_level^2)/40)*10 Minimum upgrade cost is 10. If hard mode is enabled, upgrade cost is bigger by 25%. Determining whether lords will complain about other lords getting fiefs As of 0.81... 1) Lords' "edge of full satisfaction": Lvl 58 or higher => 20 points Lvl 53-57 => 17 points Lvl 48-52 => 14 points Lvl 43-47 => 11 points Lvl 42 and smaller => 8 points For martial, upstanding, good-natured and benefactor lords this edge is lower by 4. 2) Each owned town counts as 11 points, each owned castle counts as 7 points, each owned village counts as 3 points. 3) If a lord' score is bigger or equal than his "edge of full satisfaction" AND his relation with player character is bigger or equal than 90, he will never complain. 4) Upstanding, good-natured and benefactor lords will also not complain if they own at least 1 fief and are not enemies with the other lord. 5) Martial, cunning and custodian lords will also not complain if their relation with player >= 10, their relation with the other lord is not negative, they own more fiefs than the other lord, and their score of owned fiefs is at least equal to their "edge of full satisfaction" - 3. On rescuing enemies' prisoners If your relation with a soldier's faction plus 3x of your persuasion skill >= 40, you can recruit a soldier of any level. If your relation with a soldier's faction plus 3x of your persuasion skill >= 0, you can recruit all of those whose level is smaller than yours+2x*persuasion. Others (whose level is higher) will join you partially, depending on the difference between the levels. The rest of "friendly" soldiers will go away. You should get the remaining hostile "rescued" soldiers as prisoners. Exception 1: if you're at war with faction X but also have its culture in your kingdom, you will get half of rescued troops from this faction as troops and another half as prisoners. Exception 2: if a faction is defeated, relation requirement is passed automatically (Falcons are an exception), only level requirement remains. Category:Game mechanics